


End of her innocence

by alwaysandforever1998



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysandforever1998/pseuds/alwaysandforever1998
Summary: After Hope is assaulted, her life falls apart. Elijah finally notices that something is wrong. Is it too late to save her from herself?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	End of her innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! I would really appreciate constructive comments, anything you might want to see added into the story. This is set in season 5, after Hayley dies and Klaus kills himself. In this pic, I'm keeping Elijah alive :)

All she could feel was numbness. She was a tribrid; the strongest specie known to man and yet she had been overpowered by a stupid teenage boy. Hope quietly crawled into the shower, turned the water as hot as it would go and collapsed. Her pitiful sobs echoed throughout the room. God, she was thankful that no one was home.

A year ago today, her life had been changed forever. The day her best friend had turned into a monster far worse than any other she had faced before, and he was a human. She had never seen this betrayal coming, that’s what made it hurt more if that was even possible.

“ Alex! What the fuck are you doing?! Alex, please don’t! It hurts!” She struggled under the body of her supposed ‘best friend’. She began to kick violently in an attempt to make him stop and for him to get off of her. He had her arms pinned to her side, his eyes were devoid of any emotion as he looked down at her.

How the bloody hell had this happened?! She was only 16, Hope hadn’t even thought about sex yet; she wanted it to be special, she wanted to be in love with the person that she was doing it with. She didn’t want to be here, she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

She shook as the memory took hold, she pulled her knees up to her chin and trembled, despite the water being so hot it had turned her skin red, anything to burn the memories away.

They’d been out for dinner and were walking through the woods like they did every single day. It was their first day back at school, Hope going into 11th grade and Alex going into 12th. He’d wanted to ‘celebrate’ the first day back. They’d been chatting normally, just messing around like usual and then, as if a switch had been flipped, Alex shoved her down hard on the floor. She was temporarily winded, it took her a while to get her breath back. She soon found her voice though, she screamed at him to get off of her and asked him what he was playing at. His voice had already cut through hers, telling her to just enjoy herself as he ripped her shirt wide open. His hands soon found her breasts and latched onto them in a firm grip. She yelped in pain and he pinned her arms down to her side.

“Alex, please! I don’t understand. Why are you doing this? I don’t want to, please don’t do this to me!”

“Oh come on Hope! Just enjoy it, I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” He bent down and licked her neck, leaving her feeling sick and frightened.  
“This isn’t you! You’re the guy who wiped my tears away when my dad died, you’re the guy who sent me flowers when my mom died and my life fell apart, you’re my best friend! Please, this isn’t you,” She began to cry and wriggle, she hoped that the movement would snap him out of what he was doing. Instead he laughed, a cruel laugh that she had never heard before. He bit her neck hard, hoping for a better reaction, instead she cried out in pain and tore her head away from him, her neck was already beginning to bruise. Although, the bruise faded as quickly as it came. He gave her a disappointed look.

“But Hope,” He whispered, grinding his hips into her, “I’m having fun.” His dark brown eyes stared down into her traumatised light blue ones and he chuckled as his hand slipped into her panties and rubbed over her barely covered clit. He was angry to find no wetness there. 

“Aren’t you even just a little excited by me?” He growled, shoving her panties to the side so he could clumsily rub against her opening.

“Stop!” she wriggled and kicked under him, hoping to be able to push him off of her. She reasoned to herself that she should be able to! She was strong, she was a witch, she knew magic! Yet her mind was totally blank, she couldn’t think of a single incantation to say. She wished that she had listened to her Uncle Elijah when he told her to come home straight away. She wanted to cry, but she knew it would do her no good. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, whatever had happened to the Alex she knew was beyond her but she didn’t recognise this person on top of her. He was already becoming too turned on by her begging and pleading. She tried to push his hands away, she was desperate for him to turn back to the guy she thought he was. The guy who before this had never so much as playfully pushed her. 

“For fuck sake, “ he said angrily. He glared down at her, removing his hands for a split second to undo his pants. “Why are you being such a bitch! Just enjoy yourself.” She felt the bile rise in her throat, she was hoping to come up with something to make him stop. The problem was, the panic that she felt through her body was consuming her and she had no idea what to do.

As soon as she heard the zip coming down, she couldn’t stop the lone tear that fell from her eye. This couldn’t be happening. She then heard the awful sound of him actually tearing her panties in half and throwing them away. She felt something hard touch her most private spot.

“Alex… Alex please. NO!”  
The top half of her body ached from the pain of him grabbing her, the reminder of what the person who she once loved like a brother had done to her. A fresh wave of tears had fallen down her face, “You can’t do this to me.” 

“I can do what I like,” he growled, pushing roughly into the dry intimate spot. He groaned as she let out a whimper of pain. The movement sent pain waves through her and she whimpered tearfully.

Hope got out of the shower and wretched into the toilet, throwing up her dinner and just about everything else in her stomach. All she wanted was to run and tell her Uncle Elijah how much pain she was in but she didn’t want to upset him. She’d changed so much within the last year; her grades had dropped, she’d lost weight and she woke up screaming in the night. Everyone just thought it was due to the death of her parents. The memory continued.

She couldn’t scream because Alex had covered her mouth with his hand. She wished that someone would come to save her. She wanted her mom. She really wanted her mommy. But she couldn’t come and save her, no one could.

As Alex thrust in and out her mind went totally blank, thinking of nothing put the pain coursing through her body. He was supposed to be her friend! They’d known each other since 1st grade! Did that mean nothing to him? He continued thrusting, ignoring her pleas to stop and before she knew it, he finished with a loud groan. He got up and smiled down at her as though he’d just asked her to tell him the time and walked off. Leaving her naked, broken and frightened. She pulled her sweatshirt on and ran home. She sobbed herself to sleep that night.

Hope whimpered as the memory faded. A year of hell. It had changed her forever. She hated Alex Walker. How could he betray her in such a way? She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened, it was now midnight. She’d been in the shower for 6 hours. She pulled on her pyjamas and yanked a hairbrush through her hair, trying to make herself feel clean.

She wanted the memories to go away, that’s all she wanted. She opened the door to her room and snuck downstairs as quietly as possible, to the kitchen. She opened up the cupboard and found her Uncle’s bottle of scotch. She reached up and pulled the bottle down, along with a glass. She poured a generous amount of amber coloured liquid into the glass and knocked it back. The burning in her throat a welcomed relief from the numbness she was feeling.

After her 6th or 7th drink, Hope forgot about the need to be quiet, she fell and the glass containing her drink shattered all over the floor. Hope laughed hysterically, this soon quickly turned to hysterical sobs.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson! What do you think you’re doing young lady?! You could’ve been injured! You could’ve…” Elijah trailed off, actually taking a look at his young niece. He actually looked at her properly and he was frightened, he saw how thin she’d become, the pain in her eyes and the alcohol bottle on the table. He got on his knees next to her, “Hope, my love. What is it? What’s happened?”

Hope’s voice broke, “I want my mom… I just want my mom,” she said through hiccups, technically she wasn’t lying; just bending the truth somewhat. Elijah sighed softly, he sat down next to the teenager and put his hand on her back, she flinched from the contact and then he really became concerned. He was starting to realise that there was more to this. Much more.

They sat there until the early hours of the next morning, Elijah just sitting cross legged on the floor, listening to his niece’s hiccups and wanting nothing more than to take away the pain. It was breaking his heart.

“Sweetheart, is it ok if I can give you a hug?” Elijah asked in a soft, soothing tone. It was a tone that Hope hadn’t heard since she was a child. She looked at him and saw the man who had always protected her and loved her regardless. She knew she was safe here.

Hope nodded and Elijah reached out and picked her up with ease. He sat her in between his legs like he used to when she was little and held her head against his chest. The second her head was on his chest was her undoing. She let out a wail that pierced his heart, he slowly began to rock her in his arms, “It’s ok, sweetheart. Whatever it is, we can sort it out. I can help you,” he tenderly petted her hair. 

Hope clung to him tightly and let out sobs, “I’m just a joke… I am so dirty! I hate myself… please make it stop Uncle Elijah, please!” she begged. Elijah was getting more and more concerned by the second, he put her on his lap and secured her to him like a young child, “I’m right here, little one. You’re safe now,” he soothed softly. He pressed some kisses onto her forehead and rocked her until her sobs turned to sniffles.

“It’s not just about your mom is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can talk to me about anything,” he wiped her tears with his thumb and Hope looked at him. This was her chance to finally make her pain end.


End file.
